


【Breddy】直播

by Hotori



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotori/pseuds/Hotori
Summary: 小道具使用，有。/心理高潮也算一种性癖。





	【Breddy】直播

Eddy抿了抿嘴唇，把小提琴在身旁放好，有些紧张地盯着摄像头看了看，又把目光转向坐在对面，不在画面内的Brett身上:“我们真的要这么做吗，Brett？我有点害怕。”Brett抱着他们在日本抓到的巨大绒布公仔，头懒懒地靠在柔软的棉花布料上，露出可爱又不能让人拒绝的笑容:“相信我，Eddy。准备开始了。”

 

Eddy调整了一下坐姿，闭上眼深呼吸了一口气，露出他在拍摄影片时的惯常笑容：“Brett，开始吧。”Eddy的声音有些颤抖。Brett会意，按下了按钮。

 

“叮——”手机提示音响起，“你关注的eddy_adventure正在直播。”

“hi！”

“你好！”

“おはよう”

不同的语言出现在了直播间评论区，100人，300人，500人……观众持续增加中。

“Hi！大家好，我是eddy，今天我要尝试一些不一样的直播方式——只有我一个人！”

“Brett在哪？”

“Brett怎么没有跟你在一起？”

“Brett呢？”

类似的留言立刻刷满了屏幕，甚至还有一部分是——“Eddy怎么不在？”

“看来大家真的已经习惯我们俩个在一起了，不过老兄，我就是Eddy。”Eddy拍了拍自己的胸口，“至于Brett，他今天有事情要做，所以今天是‘无Brett日’！Eddy做了一个欢呼的动作，趁机瞟了眼对面的Brett，Brett饶有兴趣的对上他的眼神，示意他继续。

 

“今天就是一次我自己的直播，所以一切都随意一点，大家可以留言自己想听的曲子，我会拉给大家听。”Eddy面前的屏幕飞快的滚动了起来。

“哦，the BAE song，你们还真是爱这首。”Eddy挑选了一个评论重复率最高的，准备开始演奏。Brett见Eddy举指起势，伸出左手摸了摸下巴，挑了挑眉，右手打开了跳蛋的开关——现在正在Eddy屁股里的那颗跳蛋。

 

“si la mi……”轻柔的旋律伴着微弱的电流嗡嗡声一起在这间屋子里响起，Eddy敏感的身体开始对他体内不安分的震动产生了反应，小小的火花开始燃烧。

 

Brett只开了最弱的一档，他密切关注着Eddy的反应。Eddy现在还能镇定自若的演奏，只不过酸楚的快感一波接一波从尾椎骨传送到大脑，让他不由自主扭动起了身体，试图给跳蛋找到一个最佳落脚点。配合着演奏，Eddy的身体动作看起来还很正常，Brett却不这么认为，因为Eddy下面不着寸缕，开始昂扬的下体被Brett一览无余。“开始兴奋了呢。”Brett感到自己也微微有些焦躁，而他缓解的方式就是把跳蛋推到了下一档。

 

“唔……啊”Eddy被突如其来的加强震动袭击的叫出了声，他急忙咽下了声音，他意识到自己还处在面对全世界的直播当中，Eddy脸变烫变红，他觉得自己像个变态，暴露的刺激给他带来耻感，同时还有非同寻常的快感。Eddy无暇顾及屏幕上滚动的留言，他凭借肌肉记忆演奏着乐曲，他在心里不停地叫着——“我快要不行了……”

“好空虚。”

“Brett，救我。”

Eddy的下体前端忍耐不住地滴下了甜美的汁液，一跳一跳的向Brett诉说它的渴望。Eddy的屁股试图用一种不被察觉的方式摆动，但也逃不过Brett的眼睛。Brett盯着Eddy，像欣赏一座完美的雕像一样。Eddy的羞耻、欲望、忍耐，像甜美的蛋糕一样令他着迷，Brett微笑起来，又悄悄的开大了一档。

 

Eddy连呼吸都变得颤抖起来，小腹不停地收缩，快感已经从屁股蔓延到手指尖，Eddy在绝顶快感和理智之间挣扎，他开始持弓不稳，琴音出现了几处刺耳的尖锐。Eddy用出生小鹿般的眼神哀求Brett停下来，Brett乖巧地点点头，手却又加大了跳蛋的强度。

 

“Fuck…”Eddy被剧烈的冲击打破了理智，叫了出来，他仍然在演奏，可是腰肢却前后大幅度摆动了起来，屁股后面的跳蛋不能总是刺激到最让他愉悦的点，来自前面下体的充血勃起也得不到抒解，Eddy快要疯了，他渴望被抚摸，被插入，被拯救。Eddy加快了乐曲的速度，他想要快点结束这一切。显然Brett也察觉到了Eddy的小动作，在离乐曲结束还有几小节的时候，Brett把跳蛋推到了最强档。

 

“Brett，救我！啊……”伴随着乐曲最后一个音符响起的是Eddy的叫喊声，Brett停止了直播界面，冲到Eddy面前。

 

Eddy站不起来，连脚趾也蜷缩起。他像肚子疼一样弯下腰，趴在桌子上，像是呻吟又像是呼救小声的叫着：“Brett，Brett，Brett……” 

Brett看着无助的Eddy，眼里充满怜爱，终止了跳蛋遥控器的程序，用手抚摸着Eddy的背：“Eddy，我在。”

 

“呜呜呜呜……呜呜呜”Eddy的抽泣声让Brett吓了一跳，“你哪里不舒服吗？”

Brett急忙把Eddy身体翻过来仔细检查。Eddy双手捂着脸，瘫坐在椅子上。Brett发现Eddy的下体还保持着勃起状态，把T恤都撑起来一块，但空气中弥漫的味道和T恤上的痕迹都表明，Eddy射了。Eddy在公众直播的十分钟内仅凭刺激前列腺就获得了高潮。Brett的嘴角不自觉地上扬。

 

“Brett，我感觉很不好。我觉得自己很羞耻，像个变态，而且我还高潮了……我真的太差劲了，Brett。”Eddy闪着泪光看着Brett，沮丧地诉说自己的心情。Brett“啊——”叹了口气，他就是喜欢这样像小动物一样坦率又敏感的Eddy。Brett向前走了一步，把Eddy轻轻地环绕在怀中，温柔的抚摸着Eddy的头发：“没关系的，除了我，谁都不会知道，还有，你也获得了快乐不是吗？”Eddy埋在Brett怀里怔了怔，但随即还是点了点头。

 

Eddy经历过高度兴奋后很快的在Brett怀里窝着睡着了。Brett费了点力气把Eddy抱到了床上，帮他清理干净体液，包裹成白色小粽子。Brett凝视着Eddy的睡脸，在他身旁半躺下来。

 

Eddy的睫毛抖动着 ，眉头有些紧皱，“一定在是做梦吧。”Brett心想，一边用手抚平Eddy的眉头,一边给了Eddy湿润柔软的嘴唇一个绵长的吻。

“Eddy真的不会拒绝我提的任何要求。”Brett想着刚才发生的事，意识也逐渐模糊了起来，“Eddy也真傻，我不可能让其他人看到他……一眼也不行。”“喜欢看你被刺激到哭，我才是变态啊......”

 

下午的阳光透过窗帘洒在了熟睡中的Brett和Eddy身上，美好纯洁的让人想象不到这间屋子里刚刚发生了什么。

 


End file.
